Shop till you drop
by Lans13
Summary: Bra is struggling to find an adequate dress for a party, as she has to get it approved by Vegeta, before she can leave the house. Can she persuade him to come along with her to shop, even though Bulma always failed? Can Vegeta say no? ONE-SHOT (but for those who read my BV story; Darkness cannot drive out darkness, it can also be a sequel). Canon.


**I know, I'm supposed to write my current story right now, but hey; this just came to me and I had to write it down. I hope you like it :)**

**To give a small background, Bra is 17.**

Bra was trying to get a proper dress for Pan's birthday party, what they celebrated in the mountains at her house. Pan's parents were out and she persuaded them to let her have a house-party for her birthday. Videl and Gohan were unwilling at first, but finally Bra helped Pan to convince them. She said that Goku and Chichi will only be a house away and in case something goes wrong (which won't happen anyhow) they will be there within seconds. Also Trunks, Goten and Marron will be there, so it's not like they won't have any "adult supervision". Bra found it quite irritating, that it took more convincing from her side to convince her father to let her go, than to actually persuade Gohan to leave the house with Pan. While she really loved her dad, sometimes he was very overprotective. When she finally put on a strapless dress which was made of black silk and put on her long black boots, she went down to the living room, searching for Vegeta. He was sitting on the couch, looking over some kind of drafts which were about some new gravitation equipment Bulma was working on.

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta said, before Bra even had a chance to ask his opinion.

"Daddy! What is your problem this time?" She asked tiredly.

It was the 5th dress what she was trying to get "approved." As their agreement was, that whenever she went to a party, he had to see what she was wearing and agree to it. That was more and more challenging in the last year.

"What my problem is?" Vegeta shouted, looking at the dress.

It was way too short, it had a too deep neck-line and it just stick too much to her body. He couldn't believe that Bra was actually planning to go out dressed like that. Why couldn't he have similar taste as Kakarott's granddaughter; Pan. She wore jeans, tennis shoes and simple shirts. She dressed like a boy and that was good.

"It reveals too much skin" he finally managed to summarize it.

"Just tell me, why doesn't it bother you when mum wears dresses like this? Not that it doesn't bother you, you like it!"

"That has nothing to do with this matter!" Vegeta shouted, slightly blushing.

"Ok, I give up, I have nothing to wear…" Bra sighed.

"Nothing? You have 3 closet full with clothes! You have a separate room for them and an another one for your shoes!"

"True, but I cannot wear any of them as somebody finds them "inappropriate", can I?" Bra grinded her teeth.

They looked angrily at each other, unable to understand each other. Finally Bra had a brilliant idea and she was shocked that it never occurred to her before.

"Let's go shopping, daddy!"

"What?"

Vegeta looked at her daughter like she was crazy. She must have known full well, how he hated shopping! Even Bulma wasn't able to drag him along and she ended up buying all his clothes by herself. So how could Bra seriously think that he would agree to that? On the other hand, for some strange reason he always had trouble saying no to her, which was outrageous. He assumed Bulma was the only one, who could make him do things what he wasn't willing to do, but her daughter managed to persuade him on a whole new level.

"You heard me! I would end up buying dresses, what you wouldn't let me wear anyhow, so it's obvious you need to come and help me to find proper clothing."

Half an hour later Vegeta was sitting on a couch in front of the changing rooms outraged by the fact, that once again he couldn't say no.

"Ok, how about this?" Bra stepped out from the cubicle, dressed in a lightblue capri and a white strapless top.

"It's not so bad. Let's buy it and go!"

"Sure, I will buy this, but I need at least 20 more."

"20?"

"I know it's too few, but I want to be considerate with you, knowing how much you hate shopping and generally places which are full with humans" She smiled brightly and went back to try on the next item.

It took more than 2 hours until she was finally satisfied with the amount of garments she selected, but to Vegeta's dismay, instead of walking to the cashier, she walked towards the shoes.

"No! No way! You have a room full with shoes, I'm not going through the same process again!" Vegeta shouted, causing for the other customers to look at him.

While Bra was struggling not to laugh, Vegeta looked around, like he was trying to kill everybody with his eyes.

"What the hell is so damn interesting, fucktards?" the prince shouted, causing some women to jump in shock and a few moment later everybody was trying to put as much distance between the prince and themselves as possible. One of the women was in so much hurry, that she tripped in her high heels and fall to the ground, taking down a mannequin with her. At that point the young demi-saiyan couldn't hold back any longer, she just bust out laughing. By now she was sure everybody assumed that she was some kind of psycho, running around with a serial killer. Well, they wouldn't be that far off regarding Vegeta.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Bra asked, when they arrived home and Vegeta dropped off a pile of bags and boxes into her bed.

"And to think I assumed it was hard with Trunks…" Vegeta sighed.

"Thank you for coming out with me. You are the best daddy ever!" Bra smiled and hugged him.

He briefly hugged her back, before going into the bathroom to have a shower. It was only 9pm, but he was so tired, that he couldn't even think about training after such an afternoon.


End file.
